Who Are You ( The Boys Circle )
by Kuroh1
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya, mereka hanya tahu ia adalah si preman manis yang terkenal dari Beijing. Mereka selalu mengajak dirinya bertarung untuk mencari siapa yang terhebat di sekolah Genie high school. Sekolah kumpulan para anak berandal/ HUNHAN/YAOI/CERITA GAJE/ AUTHOR NEWBIE


**¤ Who Are You ¤**

 **[ The Boys Circle ]**

 **By : Kiran-san**

 **Cast : LuHan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Drama/little bit Action/School life.**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T+M**

 **[Warning : Yaoi area, BoysLove, Not EYD, cerita pasaran, Typo anywhere an anytime, penulisan amburadul (?), no plagiat!, tidak suka ceritanya tidak usah dibaca, berilah komentar dengan kata" yg lebih baik dan sopan, hargai Author]**

 **[ Prologue ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Genie high school**_ adalah sekolah yang dikenal sebagai tempat bagi para berandalan berada. Di sekolah tersebut semua muridnya adalah laki-laki berandal yang selalu mengadu tinju, berkelahi demi membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat.

Tidak memandang kaya atau miskin, seluruh siswanya begitu liar dan hanya bertarung satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan disetiap kelas. Baik tingkat pertama, kedua atau pun ketiga mereka akan saling memperebutkan kekuasaan tertinggi. Hingga menjadi nomor satu terhebat dari yang lainnya.

Sekolah ini pula yang begitu dihindari dan ditakuti oleh para orang umum. Sekolah neraka dipenuhi oleh para anak preman.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini tiba juga yah?"

"Yah, upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan si preman manis terkenal itu menjadi salah satu siswa baru di sini."

"Tsk, si preman terkenal berwajah manis dari Beijing itu yah...aku ingin tau seberapa hebat dirinya?"

"Hm, ini pasti akan menjadi sangat seru jika kita bertemu dengannya."

"Kau benar, dan tidak akan ku biarkan dirinya menguasai sekolah ini!"

"Kita lihat saja nantinya, apa yang akan terjadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brugh**_!

"Sialan! Rasakan ini."

 _ **Bang**_!

"Aku tidak akan kalah, aku pasti akan menjadi yang terkuat!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, lawan saja aku bodoh!"

 _ **Bug**_!

"Mati kau!"

Dengan kedua mata membulat lucu, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana kacaunya para siswa di aula sekolah ini beradu kekuatan. Saling memukul tanpa henti sampai dari mereka mengalami kekalahannya.

Ia bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keadaan saat ini terlalu kacau dan sangat mengerikan.

"Ma-maaf, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Di-di mana upacara penerimaan siswa barunya?" Ia mencoba bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Inilah upacaranya!" Jawab siswa yang ditanya dan kembali memukul lawannya tanpa henti.

"Huh?"

Ia tidak mengerti keadaan saat ini. Kemudian setelah siswa yang ditanya itu berhasil memukul siswa lain. Kembali beralih padanya dengan seringaian lebar.

"Sekarang apa kau ingin melawanku?"

"Melawan?"

"Tentu saja, sampai salah satu dari kita menjadi pemenangnya!"

"Tapi aku-..."

 _ **Sret**_!

"Ugh?"

"Waw, cepat juga kau bergerak menghindar dari tinjuanku haha..."

Sekali Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya ke dalam. Mata masih menatap sedikit kejut pada sosok siswa yang mengajaknya untuk berkelahi. Karena masih tak mengerti ia tetap diam.

"Sekarang, lawan aku dengan kekuatanmu itu!"

Saat melihat bagaimana siswa itu bergerak dalam posisi siap menyerang. Sesekali Luhan menyempatkan diri melihat suasana sekitarnya. Pada saat itu ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelahnya ia membentuk satu ulasan senyum di bibir kecilnya.

"Kau yakin ingin melawanku?" Ia bertanya santai.

"Hah, tentu saja dan aku akan mengalahkanmu namja kecil!"

"Bersiaplah kalau begitu..." dengan seruan dan senyum manis Luhan siap pada posisi bertarung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bug**_!

Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah mendapatkan satu tendangan terakhir mengenai perut. Dengan ringisan sakit menatap lawannya agak kesal. Lawannya yang telah berhasil mengalahkan dirinya.

"Cih, sial! Kau benar mengalahkanku!" Umpatnya, kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Sementara Luhan menegakan tubuh bersikap lebih santai. Pertarungan mereka telah usai juga.

"Sekarang, aku akui kekalahanku dan kau menjadi pemenangnya..."

"Terima kasih..." ada senyuman lagi Luhan berikan pada siswa itu.

"Yah...yah...mulai sekarang kau menjadi temanku haha..."

"Benarkah?"

"Hem, aku Kim Jong In tapi kau bisa panggil aku cukup Kai saja. Dan siapa namamu?" Siswa bernama Kai itu berucap untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku...Xi Xiao Han, salam kenal Kai-shi"

 _ **Deg**_!

Seketika Kai mematung di tempat setelah mendengar sosok lebih kecil yang telah mengalahkannya ini, menyebut satu nama yang terasa tak asing di telinga. Mata melotot ia kemudian lebih memandangi rupa sosok tersebut.

Pada saat itu Kai merasa begitu terkejut tak percaya atas siapa sebenarnya sosok di depannya ini.

"K-kau...X-Xi Xiao Han?"

"Ne, aku Xiao Han."

"Astagaaa...ini tidak mungkin, kau Xiao Han itu? Xiao Han si preman manis dari Beijing?"

Cukup tatapan bengong lucu reaksi Luhan saat Kai justru tampak terkejut setelah mengetahui namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next or delete?**

 **author newbie maaf kalo ceritanya jelek ^_^**


End file.
